


Irracional

by CheriCiel



Category: Lan Wangji - Fandom, Lan Zhan - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Wei Wuxian - Fandom, Wei Ying celoso, lemon - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriCiel/pseuds/CheriCiel
Summary: Wei WuXian está celoso, por primera vez un sorprendido y aturdido Lan WangJi es víctima de un castigo por parte de su pareja.WangXianOne-shot+18.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Irracional

Wei WuXian estaba molesto, y durante todo el trayecto de vuelta hasta GusuLan planeó su venganza.

Lan WangJi no comprendía el por qué de su silencio, habían estado de compras en la ciudad Caiyi durante toda la tarde yendo de tienda en tienda hasta que Wei WuXian encontró un traje que realmente le gustó lo suficiente para comprarlo, y no permitió que Lan WangJi pagara, por lo que fue quisquilloso a la hora de gastar su propio dinero. Todo estaba bien, pero al salir de la tienda no hubo más que silencio, y él Patriarca Yiling, por primera vez, se mantuvo callado caminando a su lado, con una expresión seria casi sombría. Incluso Manzanita no se había atrevido a rebuznar.

Al llegar a GusuLan la situación no cambió, el segundo maestro Lan había ido a atender un par de pendientes y cuando llegó hasta su habitación cerca de las nueve, se encontró con su pareja recostado bajo las mantas. Wei WuXian había tomado un baño y comió toda la comida comprada en la Ciudad Caiyi. Bebió una botella de la sonrisa del emperador, todo con el fin de apaciguar su furia interior, pero simplemente no lo había logrado... se sentía irracional, pero es que simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar, si la situación se repetía temía explotar, invocar cadáveres y matar a todo el pueblo. Se sentía capaz.

Lan WangJi se preparó para dormir, y evitando despertar a quien creía dormido, fue extremadamente cuidadoso al recostarse. Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles cuando un par de manos tomaron las suyas y las mantuvieron sobre su cabeza mientras el cuerpo más pequeño se sentaba sobre él.

\- Wei Ying... - susurró con cierto aire de sorpresa, no era común que este fuera tan agresivo más que por solo ser descuidado.

\- Silencio - demandó. Buscó a tientas la cinta de la frente que Lan WangJi mantenía en la mesita de junto y esta vez la usó para atar sus manos con la cabecera de la cama.

\- ¿Qué... pasa? - esta vez calló su boca con una mano.

\- Más te vale que no te atrevas a morderme o te morderé en otro lugar - el filo en su voz era casi palpable. Esta vez, era su turno de castigar.

Con manos ya expertas desató y retiró la ropa de Lan WangJi dejando expuesto su cuerpo desnudo debajo de sí. Su mano recorrió cuidadosamente el camino entre sus clavículas hasta llegar al borde de sus caderas, una y otra vez ejerciendo cierta presión, no pasó mucho de ese tacto para que sintiera algo duro debajo de sí. Esta vez no sonrió, estaba verdaderamente enfadado. Agachó su rostro y recorrió con la punta de su lengua un recto camino desde el pecho de Lan WangJi hasta su ombligo, donde el sonoro ruido que acompañó al final de la lamida hizo que la respiración temblorosa del más alto fuera expuesta. Deslizó su mano más abajo por su cuerpo, en una caricia que rozó mínimamente la excitación ardiente de Lan WangJi, y se posó por debajo de ella, entre sus testículos. Los acarició con la yema del dedo.

Lan WangJi se sacudió pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Wei WuXian podía estar seguro que en ese momento él debía sentirse bastante avergonzado, pero prosiguió sin ganas de hablarle. Se posó entre las piernas del más alto y comenzó a saborear con su lengua cada centímetro de su piel que rodeaba su excitación, los muslos, la parte baja del abdomen, y rozó con su nariz los pequeños vellos que se asomaban a su alrededor, pero no tocó su erección. Volvió a posar su atención en la parte baja de su excitación esta vez lamiendo sus testículos y usando sus manos para dar caricias insinuantes en sus piernas, y le fue divertido observar como su parte favorita del cuerpo de Lan Zhan palpitaba delante de él como si suplicara por atención, pero Lan WangJi no tenía palabras, su respiración lo delataba, incluso cuando cerraba fuertemente los labios para evitar sonido alguno, el aire que entraba y salía tembloroso por su nariz lo traicionó.

Wei WuXian quería escucharlo suplicar.

Se puso a prueba así mismo y metió dentro de su boca los testículos de Lan WangJi succionándolos con delicadeza pero ejerciendo una presión que sabía debía causarle estragos.

\- ¡Ah! - la sonrisa se le escapó cuando lo escuchó por primera vez levantar tanto la voz en un quejido. Cuando los dejó salir de su boca, chupó con suavidad antes de acariciarlos con la lengua tal cual como si estuviera atacando la boca de Lan WangJi - Wei Ying... - su voz temblorosa sí parecía una súplica, pero no era suficiente para que lo hiciera sentir un ganador- Wei Ying... detente... - entonces se detuvo, lo miró, y aunque su ojos tenían un brillo de diversión su rostro continuaba serio. Se sentó nuevamente, esta vez un poco más atrás a la altura de sus rodillas, y se quitó la propia ropa.

Mirando los ojos de Lan WangJi dejó caer la túnica mientras se acomodaba, reveló la propia erección que sujetó y comenzó a masturbar en frente de los ojos de su pareja. A este último se le secó la boca.

\- Wei Ying...

\- Dijiste que me detuviera, así que no volveré a tocarte- Lan WangJi frunció el ceño, y es que Wei WuXian sabía que semejante erección debía serle dolorosa.

Se tocó así mismo mientras su mirada se paseaba por el rostro de Lan WangJi que tenía una expresión complicada, luego observaba su cuerpo y finalmente se detenía en su erección palpitante que permanecía en el mismo lugar en que él la dejo. Se mordió los labios mientras la observaba pero no la tocó, en ningún momento dejó de tocarse así mismo.

Tuvo una idea y se llevó un dedo a la boca, lo chupó y jugueteó con él recorriendo su propio cuerpo en un par de oportunidades. La mirada del hombre debajo de él estaba fijó en su rostro y fue cuando Wei WuXian notó que la visual mantenía excitado a su enamorado, tanto que la desatendida erección estaba comenzando a gotear un transparente líquido.

Con la mano libre tocó la punta de la erección de él en una caricia tan superficial que nuevamente el segundo maestro Lan tembló debajo de sí, se llevó los dedos humedecidos con el líquido a la boca, y los chupó uno por uno, dándose el tiempo de saborear y morderse el labio antes de tragar.

\- Wei Ying... por favor... - esta vez sí sonrió abiertamente. Se tocó más así mismo e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada - Wei Ying... - el cuerpo debajo de si comenzó a sacudirse prácticamente al ritmo en que su mano se estaba dando placer así mismo- Por favor...

\- ¿Qué quieres, Lan Zhan? - preguntó con voz seductora- Tendrás que decírmelo.

Nuevamente Lan WangJi arrugó el ceño sin decir ni una palabra, pero se sacudió cuando la mano libre de Wei WuXian volvió a frotar con suavidad sus testículos.

\- Mmg... - el hombre debajo de él cerró los ojos intentando al menos librarse de lo seductora que le resultaba la visual.

\- Dime Lan Zhan, ¿qué quieres?

\- A ti... - respondió cerrando los ojos con tanta fuerza que a Wei WuXian le dio la sensación que podía hacerse daño y algo en su corazón se rompió, dejando fluir la calidez.

Soltó su propia erección y se subió por el cuerpo de Lan WangJi, soltó la cinta y acarició sus manos luego de liberarlas.

\- Pórtate bien y no me detengas.

\- Pero... - su protesta fue callada por unos labios que lo besaron con intensidad, el segundo maestro Lan sentía una fuerte necesidad el voltear a Wei WuXian, dejarlo debajo de él y hacerlo suyo, pero se contuvo con real esfuerzo.

La boca del más bajo se deslizó por el mentón de Lan WangJi y sus manos que se enredaron con fuerza detrás de su nuca lo levantaron, hasta que este permaneció sentado debajo de Wei WuXian, quien ahora besaba su cuello y le dio una fuerte mordida. El segundo maestro Lan no hizo sonido alguno pero decir que estaba impresionado era quedarse corto.

\- Wei Ying... - otra vez fue callado por sus labios. Esta vez la posición hizo que la erección desatendida quedara muy cerca de la entrada de Wei WuXian, quien al notarlo, movió la cadera en círculos de manera sugerente mientras continuaba besando y mordiendo con fuerza. Cuando cubrió un pezón con sus labios y lo acarició con suavidad con su lengua bajó la guardia al sentir los cariñosos dedos de Lan WangJi subir y bajar arañando con suavidad sus muslos. Estaba admirado por su trabajo de contención. Tomó la erección del más alto y la posó en su entrada, y antes de agacharse sobre ella, tuvo el descaro de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle con suma seguridad y posesión.

\- Eres mío Lan Zhan - luego lo dejó entrar, haciendo que Lan WangJi jadeara tanto por sus palabras como por el acto. Wei WuXian continuó besándolo, esta vez saboreando más que mordiendo - ¿Eres mío, Lan Zhan?

\- Mn.

\- Dímelo - abrazó su cuello y levantó un poco su cadera moviéndose en círculos.

\- Aah... no hagas eso...

\- Dímelo - exigió.

\- Soy tuyo Wei Ying - la honestidad en su voz fue tal que Wei WuXian quiso reír.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó a medida que comenzaba a moverse de arriba hacia abajo mientras su dedo índice jugaba en los labios de Lan WangJi, que temblaban casi al mismo tiempo que sus hombros.

\- Siempre.

\- ¿Siempre qué?

\- Siempre lo he sido... - le susurró mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Wei WuXian se inclinó para besarlo y realmente comenzó a moverse en torno a él, con rapidez, dureza y constancia - Ah... - el segundo maestro Lan escondió el rostro en el hueco de las clavículas de su pareja, se sentía aturdido por la excitación contenida con anterioridad y también quería moverse pero la posición no se lo permitía, por lo que solo pudo sostener la cintura de Wei WuXian y moverlo sobre sí mismo.

\- Aah... - el más bajo se perdió en las sensaciones una vez Lan WangJi tomó su erección en su mano y la atendió de la manera en que le gustaba. Alcanzó un pezón y Wei WuXian inclinó tanto su cuerpo hacia atrás, que le permitió al más alto aprovechar la oportunidad para tenderse sobre él y comenzar a embestirlo como realmente quería.

Su primera embestida fue tan profunda que el Patriarca Yiling sintió sus entrañas estrujarse.

\- Mierda, Lan Zhan, contrólate.

\- No- embistió - Me vas a... - volvió a embestir profundo - Decir por qué mg... - lo hizo otra vez.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Estás enfadado - soltó lo último en un solo aliento. Wei Ying se sacudía en la cama buscando desesperadamente con sus manos algo que apretar.

\- ¡No lo haré, no lo diré! - Lan WangJi frunció el ceño antes de comenzar a embestir profundamente una y otra y otra vez a modo de castigo e insistencia- ¡Mmmmg! Por favor Lan Zhan, por favor, no me mates... ¡Ah! - inclinó su espalda con tal fuerza por la embestida que alcanzó a rodear el cuello de Lan WangJi con sus brazos y de pronto se sintió volar. La cama ya no tocaba su espalda.

\- Responde - le susurró este mientras lo levantaba y continuaba embistiéndolo en el aire mientras lo sujetaba entre sus brazos, Wei WuXian se aferró con fuerza hacía él, sus piernas y sus brazos respondían casi de manera automática a las demandas en las posiciones de Lan WangJi - Wei Ying... dímelo.

\- ¡No! Ahhh - llorisqueó - Tan profundo, así se siente tan profundo... no puedo más... por favor... - con el cuerpo bañado en sudor porque los movimientos del más alto no se detenían ni un solo segundo, comenzó a sentirse resbaloso y temió caer. Lan WangJi también sudaba, pero Wei WuXian sentía su erección con tal dureza en su interior que temió aquello no acabara pronto y morir en medio del caos, por lo que cedió -¡Esta bien! ¡Lo diré! Pero, cambia... no así, que si sigues tocando ahí moriré.

El segundo maestro Lan lo recostó en la cama, y se posó sobre él sujetando todo su peso con sus brazos. No quitó la erección del cuerpo de Wei WuXian, se mantuvo adentro mientras esperaba.

\- Lan Zhan ¡Estoy lleno! Dame un respiro.

\- Responde.

\- Osh... es que ahora que lo pienso suena absurdo dicho en voz alta.

\- Wei Ying - el tono amenazante en su voz lo hizo suspirar.

\- La modista de la tienda... - dijo sin mirarlo - La modista... te susurró al oído y tus orejas se ruborizaron y yo... - un puchero se marcó en sus labios y no continuó hablando, iba a agregar algo más pero sintió que cierta parte de su cuerpo se hacía más grande dentro de sí.

 _"Oh no",_ pensó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su confesión había tenido un efecto contraproducente y Lan WangJi comenzó a embestirlo con tanta rapidez que Wei WuXian comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡Ayudaaaaaaaa! Me van... a... matar... - no le quedaban fuerzas para gritar ni para sostener sus piernas en alto, cuando fueron levantadas por el mismo Lan WangJi para continuar arremetiendo contra él. Wei WuXian solo soltaba balbuceos, entonces sintió el líquido caliente bombear sus paredes interiores, quedando tendido en la cama respirando tan agitadamente que no escuchaba nada más que sus propios latidos en sus oídos y sus jadeos.

Lan WangJi tenía el rostro enterrado en su estómago, su espalda demostraba lo afectado que permanecía intentando recuperarse de la agitación. Una mano más muerta que viva buscó a tientas el cabello húmedo del segundo maestro Lan y le dio una caricia, prontamente sintió unos dedos entrecerrarse en ella.

Cuando creyó que caería dormido víctima del cansancio, sintió una humedad cálida envolviendo con cierta presión alrededor de su aún latente erección.

\- ¡Ah! Lan Zhan... - los labios de Lan WangJi estaban rodeando la excitación de Wei WuXian y sus movimientos eran tan delicados que al más bajo realmente le impresionaba saber que incluso en esos momentos el segundo maestro Lan jamás perdía la elegancia. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y se veía tan tranquilo como si durmiera, como si no significara trabajo para él lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando jugó con su lengua en la punta de la erección del Wei WuXian, éste supo que acabaría en cualquier momento, por lo que entre temblores quiso advertirle, pero no podía hablar, no tenía fuerza más que para hacer movimientos involuntarios.

Cuando el orgasmo salió disparado de él notó que de manera inconsciente había gritando su nombre, pero no supo nada más, fue como si lo que más temía hubiera sucedido: había muerto en el sexo.

.

.

.

Por la mañana sintió dolor muscular. El sonido del agua, luego el tacto del agua tibia, fue vestido, devuelto a la cama y envuelto entre sábanas limpias. Para cuando abrió los ojos Lan WangJi estaba recostado junto a él, observándolo mientras apoyaba el rostro en un brazo.

\- Hola - le susurró ronco Wei WuXian.

\- Hola - respondió más animado el hombre de blanco que yacía perfectamente vestido- Tu desayuno - le dijo mientras se levantaba y le tendía un plato con una sutil pero atractiva ensalada de frutas. Cuando el más bajo se acomodó, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero justo cuando pensaba quejarse observó las marcas visibles en el cuello de Lan WangJi.

Dio un grito ahogado.

\- ¿Ese fui yo? - preguntó inseguro. El hombre de blanco le dio una mirada que claramente decía: _"¿Quién más pudo haber sido?",_ lo que fue suficiente para estallar una carcajada de Wei WuXian- Imagino que bajo la ropa tienes más.

\- Doce- susurró con cierta voz tímida, Wei WuXian sabía el porqué de su tono; porque eran visibles y porque no podía regañarlo ya que él solía hacer exactamente lo mismo en su cuerpo- Estabas muy celoso... - el tono que no sonó a regaño más bien a adulación hizo que el más bajo pusiera mala cara solo para evitar que la incómoda vergüenza se hiciera tan clara en sus mejillas.

\- Tú no vuelvas a dejar que esa mujer ni ninguna otra te susurre al oído - dijo sin mirarlo. Lan WangJi acarició su mejilla y para cuando Wei WuXian lo miro, este sonreía sutilmente. Embobado lo observó sin pestañar, no fue capaz de agregar nada más.

\- Ella dijo, que el joven maestro que modelaba su nuevo atuendo quería que su ropa fuera de mi gusto y que quería verse atractivo para mí - dijo calmadamente mientras su dedo continuaba acariciando la piel en su rostro. A Wei WuXian se le desencajó la mandíbula.

\- ¿Fue por eso que tus orejas se ruborizaron?

\- Mn. - al asentir fue Lan WangJi quien esta vez bajó la mirada, fue entonces cuando la risas de Wei WuXian se hicieron tan fuertes que se escucharon por todos los al rededores de la profundidad de las nubes hasta que abruptamente fueron silenciadas, probablemente por un beso.


End file.
